Newsies in my Basement
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: The newsies come through the TV and into the basement of two unsuspecting girls. How do they get them back? How do they keep them away from the pinball machine? How do they explain fan fiction?
1. When Good Things Happen We Don't Ask Why

So, I thought I'd write this random thing that popped into my head. It's modern day. Very different from just about anything I think I've written. Please don't get too mad about it. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

_"If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands."_

_"Better to be playing with my hands-"_

"I'd like to be playing with Spot's hands..."

"Jojo, you say that every time."

"I know. It's funny."

"But Spot's mine. Keep it up, and I'll tell Kid Blink. Or Dutchy."

"No!" A tall girl dove off her computer chair and onto her friend who sat on the couch, watching Newsies. The dirty blonde haired girl who had just been tackled pushed her off. Jojo brushed her light brown, almost blonde hair out of her face. "Dutchy will know I'm kidding Irish. He'll love me anyway! And so will Blink!"

"Dear, they're not real. Calm down. Or shall I take over the computer and tell a certain boy you're IMing that you have more interest in Newsies than him." Jojo sprang back into her computer chair and lovingly caressed the screen.

"You're mean. I don't make you choose."

"I don't have anything to choose between. Unless you count horses or X-men."

"Well I don't. If you keep being mean to me, I'll spill Spot remover on the DVD."

"That's really not funny anymore." Irish turned back to watch the end of High Times, Hard Times. She sat in silence until Racetrack was punched. "No!" she sobbed, grey-green eyes wide. "Racetrack!" she yelled, in unison with Medda.

"Irish, you do that every time."

"And you cry when Kid Blink gets hit in the face. Go back to your Fan Fiction." Jojo turned back to the computer screen with a snort. The words of her latest discovery reflected in her brown eyes. She couldn't explain the fixation she had with fan fiction, but she loved it. Loved writing it, loved reading it, loved critiqueing it, loved perfecting it. She finished the story she was reading, sending a review, and clicked back to the page of Newsies stories.

"There's nothing wrong with Fan Fiction, and you know it. It gives people a chance to express themselves through characters that are already developed and therefore easier to work with."

"You're ignoring the fact that a lot of people completely like destroy who the character is in their stories."

"They do not. Some may find a different side of the character, but they don't destroy them." Rolling her eyes, Irish climbed over the back of the couch and stole control of themouse from Jojo.

"Jo, look at these. There's so many love stories! So many made up characters! And then there's the love stories where they DON'T make up characters."

"There's nothing wrong with slash."

"I agree, but think about it. It was definitely quite frowned upon in 1899. I mean, even if two guys were together then, they definitely would keep it quiet."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that it would be accepted."

"I know I don't. How could we know, unless somehow we were to go back in time or something." Irish sat on the back of the couch and let herself fall backwards onto it.

"I like reading it. It shows that people are open minded and stuff."

"Whatever." Jojo returned to reading a story, and Irish resumed watching Newsies upside down. "Jo, is it just me, or does something seem different?" Irish asked slowly. Jojo turned to see her right side up again and squinting at the screen. Jack had just run back into Irving Hall. "Doesn't it look like they're moving differently?" Jojo looked harder at the characters.

"I think you're crazy." Then, as if on cue, Jack on the screen dodged the punch that was being thrown at him instead of being hit in the chin. "Holy cha cha!"

_"Come on fellas, dere's a window or somethin up heah." _

Jack ran up the stairs, seemingly closer and closer to a camera, followed by Kid Blink, Mush, Racetrack, Spot, and David. Instead of running into the camera like they should have, they climbed right through the screen and piled onto the floor of Irish's basement.

"Irish! There are newsies in your house! Why are there newsies in your house?" Jojo squealed, jumping back a little. Irish grabbed her in a headlock.

"When good things happen to us, we don't ask why. Understand?" she whispered. Jojo nodded and sat back down. They both looked back to the dog pile of confused looking teenage boys that lay on the floor. The TV screen behind them had gone blank. "Ummmm. Hi. Welcome to my house." As they stood up, the newsies looked at her strangely.

"Who're you?" Spot asked, running his fingers over his gold topped cane.

"Irish. And this is Jojo. You all kinda just fell into my basement."

"Uh huh, I'm sure we did," Racetrack muttered, rolling his eyes and looking around. "How'd yeh get in heah? It must be a back room or somethin. An why're yeh both dressed so funny?" Irish and Jojo glanced down at the jeans and t-shirts they were wearing, then at the clothes the newsies were wearing, which hadn't changed when they came out of the movie.

"I don't think we're at Medda's anymore," Mush said quietly to Kid Blink.

"You'd know," Spot snapped at him, "I'm sure you know every inch of dat place. that's where you take those girls you meet every night, isn't it?" Mush threw a punch at him, but Irish pushed through the crowd of them to stop him.

"No fighting in my house. And yes, you are in my house. No, I don't know how, but you are. And until we figure out how to get you out of my house, you'll have to do as I say. Understand?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Spot asked, stepping forward.

"Are you deaf? It's my house!" Irish took his cane and went to hit him with it, but he punched her in the face.

"Don't take my stuff!" The other newsies punched him a little and muttered some stuff, obviously not anxious to get in a fight with someone whose house they seemed to have just dropped into. Irish touched her eye, but seeing that it wasn't bleeding or anything, ignored it.

"Do that again, and I'll throw you all out of here! And you can try to figure out how to live in 2006 suburbia! Have fun." At the mention of the year, 6 sets of eyes widened. Irish turned angrily on Jojo. "Never again will I try anything that's done in fan fictions." Jojo just laughed.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to stay down here, we don't want Irish's parents to freak at you or anything. So yeah, just stay down here. And don't like destroy anything. We'll try and figure out how to put you back in the movie." The newsies shrugged and talked among themselves and wandered around the basement. Jojo dropped back on the couch next to Irish, who was glaring at Spot.

"They'd better not mess up my house," she muttered.

"Oh come on, what's the worst they could do?"

"Hey, how's dis thing work?" Jack yelled from where he was standing next to a pinball machine. The other newsies gathered around him. David inadvertantly turned it on and lights started flashing. They all jumped back, Spot raising his cane.

"Don't break my pinball table!" Irish screamed, lunging across the room to grab Spot's cane before he could hit the table of lights, sounds, and other wrirring doo-dads.

"It's a pinball table. A form of entertainment. Irish is in love with it," Jojo explained. The newsies mumbled among themselves. "Ok. We don't care what you do, but don't break anything," a pointed look at Spot, "and don't touch the pinball table." She switched said pinball table off and lead Irish back over to the couch.

"I don't think I like Spot anymore."

"That's nice. How do we get rid of them?" Irish turned, her gaze resting on Racetrack as he poked at a beanbag chair.

"We want to get rid of them? Jo, we're living every Newsies fan's dream!"

"Doesn't matter. They can't stay here. Your brother flips out when you pretend to have a boyfriend, how do you think he'd react to 6 newsies in you basement?"

"Good point...fine. But it's late, can't we send them back tomorrow?"

"Oh alright, if you insist," Jojo agreed with a smile. They both turned back to observe the newsies.

"Hey Jojo, what's this thing?" David asked. He was sitting at the computer, moving the mouse around and staring transfixed as the arrow moved. She got up, walked over to the spare chair, and sat next to him.

"It's a computer. It's basically how people communicate, entertain themselves, and do pretty much everything nowadays. Right now it's showing something called fan fiction."

"I can read. What exactly is fan fiction?"

"Well, it's when people take characters from movies or books or whatever and make up their own stories about them. You guys came out of a movie called Newsies. That's the movie it's showing stories for right now."

"So those stories are about us?" Kid Blink asked. They had all sort of wandered over to the computer.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what. All you have to do is click on the title to read it, then this thing here to see the next chapter, then this button until you get back to the mian list. Irish and I are going to bed in that room. You guys can read those until you're tired, then crash where ever you want in here." Everyone seemed to agree, so Irish and Jojo went through a door into a back room where sleeping bags and other stuff was stored.

"Well. Them reading those will either be very amusing or very bad."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. It'll be amusing. And then tomorrow we send them back...somehow."

"Alright. But I swear, if he annoys me anymore, or gets anywhere near my pinball machiene...I'll go and get the Spot remover from upstairs."

* * *

yeah, this shouldnt be too terribly long. lemme know what you think. flame if you must, but try to give me something i can use. again, if you didnt like it, i dont need you to tell me that. just dont read it.


	2. You Have Gills, I Promise

this is fun. Disclaimer: no, I don't own Newsies. Or the state of Florida. I guess I sort of own Jojo. Irish is Emily's. Well, based off of her anyway...I guess technically mine since I'm the one developing her character...bah, I dunno!

* * *

"Hey Jojo, Jojo." Through her heavy sleep, Jojo sensed she was being poked. However, she refused to open her eyes. "Irish, wake up." Jojo almost sat up. They were waking Irish. _Oh well, _she thought to herself, _let them figure that one out for themselves. _Apparently they did, because there was a loud crash that signaled Irish had woken up and lunged at the first thing she could reach. Opening her eyes and sitting up, Jojo realized that this unfortunate thing was David. Irish stood, looming over the newsie that she had knocked down. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started pulling him into the other room. 

"Irish! No hurting newsies!" Jojo sprang to her feet and tried to stop her zombie like friend.

"They woke me up." It was hopeless, and Jojo knew it. Irish pulled David back into the main room where the other newsies were either sitting on the couch, beanbag chairs, floor, or standing near the computer. "Don't ever wake me up!" She pulled the now frightened newsie to his feet and held him by the front of the shirt. "Jo, turn on the TV." Not wanting to anger her already slightly crazy, sleep deprived friend, Jojo turned on the TV. "First newsie back into the movie." She took David and chucked him, head first, at the TV. Unfortunatly, this did not work and simply resulted in a pained newsie and a slightly less angry Irish.

"Ok, sweetie,"Jojo said, pulling Irish aside, "we're not going to do that agian, ok?" Irish sighed, but nodded. "Ok, good." She turned back to the group of boys that were staring at them now. "So, why did you wake us up?"

"Promise not to throw me?" Jack asked. Irish rolled her eyes and nodded. "We have a couple...questions about the fanfiction stuff." Jojo and Irish pulled up some chairs and sat down. "Alright, first off, what exactly is 'modern day'?"

"That just means they're taking the characters-you guys-and putting them, or you...in our time." Irish paused for a minute to try and figure out what she'd just said. "Yeah. Like, if I were to write down the events of the last few hours and post them, it would be considered a modern day fic. Or, if it's just sort of adjusting the characters to live in 2006." They all nodded and seemed a bit less confused.

"And what's slash?" Irish smacked herself in the forehead.

"I knew they were goning to ask that! I knew it! You had to let them read this stuff, didn't you Jo? Well you know what, you get to explain this one!" Jojo pushed tangled hair out of her face.

"Alright," Jojo sighed. Irish sat back and prepared to see the newsies reactions. "Slash. Well, people like to write love stories. And people like to make up girl newsies that are usually based off themselves. But some people don't like to do both of those at the same time." The newsies glanced at each other.

"So, like everybody's in love wit Sarah or somethin?" Jack suggested quietly. Jojo sighed. Irish supressed a laugh.

"Not exactly. This is an idea that's much more widely accepted now than it probably was then. They pair guys with other guys." Six mouths fell open simultaneously. Jojo turned to her computer for help. "The most common ones are Blink and Mush-" Both boys stepped further away from each other, Mush tripping over David who was still sitting on the floor. "Spot and Racetrack-" Spot had been laughing, but he shut up immediatly and stared. "Specs and Dutchy, and then Jack and David." David made a face like he'd just been forced to eat something disgusting, and Jack fell backwards over the couch, landing in Irish's lap.

"No offense or nothin Jojo, or you Davey, but I like girls."

"No offense taken, so do I."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Duh."

"Yeah."

"That's great, we all like girls," Irish said, causing Jack to jump off of her lap rather quickly and look at her strangely. "I meant all of you. Personally, I like boys."

"Me too." Silence fell over the room.

"People really write about that?" David asked, on his feet again and edging closer to the computer.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I mean, like I said, it's much more widely accepted now."

"But all these slash stories aren't necesarily modern day."

"I know. But the people writing them are modern day. Just chill."

"Jo, it's useless. By the way, you totally owe me a dollar or something. I so told you newises would flip if they read about that stuff."

"Well, go figure, I never thought we'd be given the oppurtunity to test that little theory," Jo muttered. Everyone sat in silence until eventually they were all asleep. Well, so the girls thought.

"Hey! We didn't read that one about you and Jack, we're not reading this one either!" Jo wrinkled her eyebroows at the unexpected noise.

"But this one says it's funny. Don'cha wanna read somethin funny?"

"Not if it's about me an Mush holdin hands in Central Park." Joimmediatly became significantly more awakeas something was pushed into her lap. She went wuth her first reaction which was to fling this thing off of her as far as she could. She opened her eyes to see that she had just somehow managed to throw Kid Blink into Irish's fish tank.

"Jojo! What'd yeh do?" The other newsies looked apalled, likeshe hadn't just been woken by an angry teenage boy falling onto her lap.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, rolling over and snuggling deeper into the chair. "Don't worry Kid. You have gills, I promise." She heard splashing and then silnce for a little while. Then she felt someone rubbing her back.

"Hey, we're tired, am the other guys took all the good sleepin spots. Mind if I lay wid you?" _Holy crap, a newsie want's to sleep near me. _Jojo scooted over a little and was met with a ver big, very wet hug. The room erupted into laughter. "That's fer pushin me in yer fish tank!"Kid Blink said, stepping back victoriously from the now soggy girl.

"Emily! Keep it down!" Jojo shooshed the enire room as Irish's mother yelled down the stairs.

"Sorry mom," Irish called back. As she listened to the footsteps fade away, she erupted into laughter with everyone else.


End file.
